Pozo's Tower
Pozo's Tower '''is the 8th course in Super Mario New Star. In order to get access to this tower, Mario must have collected 20 power stars to enter the star door located in the interior of the tower with that number above it. In this room contains the painting and a table with a suspicious book on it. As the level names states, this course is a giant tower who was once owned by someone named Pozo. According to one of his previous servants, a black bob-omb buddy, he has now passed away, though his spirit still lurks on the upper levels. But who cares about a spirit when there are also treasures ripe for the taking! This tower is very, very tall. There are tons of rooms Mario must talk through to reach the top. It really does feel like an actual mansion, with many staircases, bookshelves, and windows. Of course, Mario starts on the very bottom of it, on a canopy overlooking the lava that flows bellow it. There are two doors which lead inside, the first is the path which leads to the top, while the second leads to the flooded basement.The floor is wood covered with a red rug which stretches almost the entirety of it, while the walls are mostly slate grey or brown bricks. Along the outside of the building is a small grey stone overhand, which can be climbed on. Levels '''Star 1: Guardian of the Tower This star can be done at any time, so if you have done a later mission, you can use the warp to skip all of this. Mario must reach the top of the huge tower, and defeat a "spirit" which guards it. When Mario falls to the bottom of the tower, take the first door to start the long ascent. Go through a couple of the metal doors and up the steep ramps until you hit the central room, which a blue circle in the central of the rug. Look for the open window, and traverse the very thin ledge. There are a couple of Snufits here, but they actually don't do anything, as there bullets disappear. Go through the window on the other side and enter the next door (there is a small invisible wall in front of it that Mario can go around). The next room contains a "!" Switch which spawns blocks that lead to the next room. Mario must slide flip or triple jump to the small grey ledge over the metal door, then wall kick off the side wall to grab the ledge on top. Then quickly long jump to the box to reach the next room. This room contains a red spiral which leads to the top.The path is very thin, and awkwardly sloped, as random parts may be slippery. There are also a couple of holes in this path; the last of which require a triple jump into a dive. At the top is an entrance that leads back to the outside...though it appears the path ends. Mario grab onto the grey ceiling and climb across this long path. Avoid the one Amp by hugging the left wall and drop off at the other side. Now it looks like another dead end, but there is a "!" on top of the wall Mario must climbed across. Hitting it spawns a couple of blocks in front of the switch, leading around the corner. This leads to a bigger doorway which leads to a big room with a staircase going around the side. Climb up these to reach a pitch black hallway, round the corner and Mario will be staring down a giant painting of Pozo. Jump around this painting and Mario will be warped (not a standing one) to a small floating arena. In this box is Eyerok with a Kuromame surrounded by lava. Hit the eyes of each hand three times and the spirit of Pozo will surrender the star. WARNING: Beware of a game breaking glitch. A hand can jump outside the box making it impossible to defeat. This is more likely when only one remains. Star 2: Eye-Tearing Mr. I Mario must get a star submerged in tears. Head into the second door instead of the first one when Mario enters the level. Pass the suspicious book and go into the next door. In here is a slope which leads into the basement. The star is just floating there in the water. There is also a Metal Cap...if you really dont feel like swimming in the tears of the lonely Mr. I. Star 3: Underneath the Tower For this mission and all the ones after it, besides Mission 4, a warp that leads to the very top of the level (which is actually the arena where Pozo was fought) is unlocked. To get to it, go through the second door leading to the basement, and jump onto of a book that a black bob-omb buddy is in front of. For this mission only, a box containing a shell is on this platform. Mario can use it to get a star in a box, which is in a small notch at the very base of the tower. Grab the shell and navigate around the tower until you are under where Mario spawned, then crouch to destroy the shell, break the box, and grab the star. Now, it is possible to get this without the shell by just jumping down from the starting platform, though it is very ''precise. IF you manager to do this, you can skip the entire path for Star 1, as you can jump from the top platform onto the roof of the house, and enter from the top. '''Star 4: Hidden Top of the Tower' ' Star only appears for this mission! '''Mario must reclimb the tower to reach a higher room. Reclimb the tower to get to the point where the warp that lead to Pozo was located. On the staircase before the room, there is a "!" switch that spawns boxes in front of the portrait. Climb them to reach the roof and grab the star on the highest point. '''Star 5: The Ancient 5 Keys' Mario must collect 5 giant keys hidden throughout the tower. Remember the warp is available for this mission. The keys have a very weird hitbox, and are located at the very top of the key. Their locations are as follows: # On the bookshelf in the first room on the path to the top # On a bookshelf above the blue circle in the lower central room # In the corner of the top of the room with the giant red spiral # Suspended in the air next to the "!" switch on the final staircase # The roof of the tower When Mario collects all 5, the star spawns in the middle of the blue circle. Star 6: Pozo's Red Coins Mario must collect the 8 red coins scattered throughout the tower. Their locations are as follows: # In the flooded basement (do not accidentally grab the star...) # In between two walls before the first slope on the way up the tower # On the side of the 2nd steep slope, which is in the room with the Blue Circle rug # At the end of the thin ledge around the tower # On top of a small bookshelf after the window at the end of the thin ledge # Above a box that is created when the first "!" Switch is pressed after the last coin # On top of the hangable wall outside # In between two stairs in the final room When Mario collects all 8 coins, the star appears on top of the first slope when to the top of the tower. Enemies * Scuttlebug * Fly Guy * Mr. I * Kuromame * Chuckya Category:Level Category:Super Mario New Star Category:Super Mario New Star Location Category:Fortress Category:Music-Mario RPG Category:Mountains